Loving Him Silently
by ayhartloki
Summary: Have you ever been in love? We already know Lucy was dense. But you do not know what she truly feel. That's she's truly madly in love with his celestial spirit named Leo a.k.a Loke. To hide her pains and sufferings. To be strong enough to fight her feelings and to continue in living and smiling.


"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

"I'm hurt.. *cries* Gomenasai guys. Feeling Bitter. I can't help it I loved him with my whole heart. I don't want to deny this feeling anymore. My love for him was not silently. He knew but he doesn't even care.

I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy!

**Loving Him Silently**

**Based on the true to life experience**.

**(One-shot Story)**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!  
**_

_Summary: Have you ever been in love? We already know Lucy was dense. But you do not know what she truly feel. That's she's truly madly in love with his celestial spirit named Leo a.k.a Loke. To hide her pains and sufferings. To be strong enough to fight her feelings and to continue in living and smiling._

**Lucy P. O.V.**

Dear cupid, I don't really know what the point is in making me fall in love with someone I can't have. I loved him with all my heart. But I knew it can't be. It's another star-crossed lover. We ended up being hurt.

We can love someone and just be happy about it even if we know that it cannot last forever. It is not about having someone. It is not about owning a relationship; it is just about being happy because you know you have loved someone. There is a purpose and meaning behind all events and this purpose and meanings develop you as a person and a lover. Whatever relationship you have in your life now, they are precisely the ones you need at this moment.

He's my Celestial Spirit, in fact the leader of the twelve zodiac gates. Who is the woman who cannot fall in love with his gentle act. His flirting smile. His deep soulful green eyes.

I wonder how I can easily fool other people by hiding a smile and telling them I always fine when each night I cry myself to sleep, wishing I was good enough to fool even myself.

It can't be—I'm in love with him. This is forbidden. A forbidden Love.

They always asking me, Why I don't have boyfriend.

They do not know I already in love with someone else.

Cinderella walked on broken glass. Sleeping beauty let a whole lifetime pass. Belle fell in love with a hideous beast. Pocahontas risked her life for a feast. Jasmine could have had anyone but instead chose a poor man. And Ariel walked for the last time on land. All for love, and all for life. It was all about blood, sweat and tears.

Love is all about facing your biggest fears.

But, I' am coward. A weakling.

I'm okay in silently loving him, rather than want him to be hurt or even punished.

Maybe cupid should shoot himself with his own damn arrow. Just so he can see how much love hurts. Despite the fact that it seems like against the world their love story. Psyche never tired proving her loved. She wants to be with him.

Sometimes we love people so much that we have to be numb to it. Because if we actually felt how much we loved them, it would kill us.

Love is a noble act of self-giving; the more you love, the more you lose a part of you, yet you do not become less of who you are, but you end up complete.

"Fighting in his side, I felt great. I felt love. It hurts that I always denied my feelings.

Hurting him, is like a hell! But I have to.

It's like tearing my heart in thousand pieces.

Sometimes loving could be very painful. But it's so amazing to know that no matter how hard it is, loving someone is still the simplest and best reason why we find ourselves smiling.

There are many reasons why people choose to be alone. Mine is to lessen the pain.

It hurts so much when you're surrounded by people but no one knows what you really feel.

It's really hard to go on living while loving someone secretly. It hurts to see the one you love happy with someone else. But the most painful thing about hidden love? It never fades away.

Yeah! He's always with Aries. I can't deny that I'm jealous. I always want to be with him. But Aries she's lucky. I'd wish I was her. Loke always protecting him. I know Loke he's nice. But I was raised as an heiress, I want to get what I wants. And Loke I want him… No I need him.

You can live without wants but you can't live without your needs.

Everyday I walk towards you, hoping that I'd somehow get to be with you, for at least a moment.

In your actions, are the words of your heart.

I know you love me.

How I wish to hear you say the words forever, how I dream that we'll always be together, how I wait for you to say we'll stay for a lifetime, how I love you loving me till the end of time.

I knew, it just a dream you are immortal. And I am a human.

I hate insomnia not because it doesn't put me into sleep despite of my tired body but because it puts me into the state of reminiscing memories which I know I can't bring back. And I wish I could drive insomnia away not so I can dream well but so I can save my pillow from being bathed of tears.

I always like walking in the rain because no one can see me crying.

When I saw you flirting another woman. Sucks I want to die.

I can't blame you because I always rejected you.

Do you know why there are people who had a bad experience in love but they show you like it is nothing? They never show you they cry? It is simply because there are tears in the heart that never reach the eyes.

Why?

Fate is unfair.

Yeah ! I grateful because I met you but I can't be with you.

We look for love because we want to be accepted for the sloppy ways we dress, for the clumsy way we eat, for bad hair days and for the simplicity in us.

Love is an act of acceptance that with all our imperfections, we are accepted and loved.  
All of you accept me, even I'm so weak.

Especially you.

You'd never left me when I was sick. You'd cook for me and clean my house.

I know nothing lasts forever, and maybe we won't always stay together. But every smile and laugh we shared convinces me that the memories of you and me will last for the rest of my life, beyond forever.

**A/N:**.Awww I'm suffering from heartaches. He doesn't love me. For him I was annoying young lady. Who had liked him. I can't help to be jealous with my friend. He treated him so well but why? he can't treat me like hers? *cries* I'm crying now ~Kyaaaaaaaaa. I loves to write to express my feeling. I hate myself for falling in love with him instantly. Falling in love with him at first sight. I know it's weird. Maybe you are laughing at me.

When I saw his eyes. I'm lost.

When he smiled I felt contented. I don't know why I loved him. Yeah ! I don't know what the reason behind in these magical feelings ~kyaaaaa I can't explain.

I can't hate him. Tell me Why?

**Np : 12:51 by Krissy and Ericka.** Just listen to this song. You'll love it

Do not forget to review please. Your reviews will make me happy. Please recommend this story to your friend.

Are you a Lolu's fan? Or do you love Loke? Please support "Locked up Heart" and "Fragile Heart' of Loke and Lucy. "Undying Love-Sticy Story- Good night. Ja ne. Mwaaaaahhh


End file.
